It is well known that the extended support of an article by a person's arm or arms, is quite fatiguing. One of the first symptoms of such fatigue is the inability to hold the article (e.g., rifle or other weapon) steadily, as is required for shooting. Due to the principle of moment, either the greater the extension or the greater the weight supported, the greater and more rapid is the onset of arm fatigue.
Accordingly, various devices have been constructed in the past to provide support or bracing for a person's arm, as will be discussed below in the Description of the Prior Art. However, due to the attachment means, locking means, or other features, none of those devices are seen to provide the advantages of the present invention.
What is needed is an arm brace adaptable for use by archers or shooters for the support of the extended forearm, which brace is quickly and easily attachable to and removable from the body or apparel of the user. The brace must provide for single handed raising and lowering, in order that handicapped persons may use it for shooting as well. In addition, the brace must lend itself to other uses, such as in the support of a hand held video camera, as well as other articles. Moreover, use of the brace as a monopod when not attached to the user's apparel should also be possible.